Peach and the Wonderland
by ninjagofan13
Summary: Mario gets turned into a nutcracker by Bowser! Then, Peach and Mario get sent to a winter wonderland by Bowser! Will Bowser take over the Mushroom Kingdom? Will Mario and Peach get out of the wonderland? (Not an Alice in Wonderland story) MarioxPeach
1. Peach and The Present

Hello and welcome to my second fan fiction!  
If you're new to my stories, then please follow, fav and check out my other Mario story; It's Hard for Luigi to say.  
If you have any Mario, cartoon, and/or anime fan fiction requests, please private message me.  
If you want a romance fan fiction between you and any character, please private message me these things I'll need.  
I'll just need your name or whatever name you want to use, the character you wish to use, the show or game the character is from, the setting, your gender, the color of your eyes, and the color of your hair.  
Thank you and please review if you enjoyed!

Peach and the Nutcracker

Chapter 1

Peach and the Present

It was a hot summer day at Princess Peach's castle. Princess Peach was sitting at her throne talking to Toad.  
"On really hot days like this, it really makes you want to have your own winter wonderland, doesn't it," Peach asked.  
"It sure does!" Toad answered. He took a big sip of his lemonade.  
"I wonder what Mario is doing," Peach wondered.  
"I know Luigi and Daisy are playing tennis with Wario and Waluigi. I haven't heard anything about Mario today," Toad explained.  
"Princess! Princess!" shouted a mushroom guy as he ran to Peach and Toad.  
"What is it?" Peach asked. He finally reached them. He was panting.  
"H-here princess. A pre-present," he said between pants. He held out an old dirty looking box. Peach took it from his hands.  
"Thank you," Peach said. The panting dude fell to the ground while breathing really heavily.  
"It's pretty dirty to be a present," Peach pointed out while looking at the box. She opened the box and pulled out a dirty old Nutcracker.  
"Wow, this looks very old and forgotten. Do you know who sent this?" Peach asked.  
"No. We just found it out there on the door step," the servant answered. His breathing was normal again.  
"It really needs to be cleaned," Peach said. She got up off of her throne.  
"I'll grab some things to clean it," Toad said ready to go get the stuff.  
"Thank you. Please take it to my room," Peach responded. Peach walked to her room with the Nutcracker in hand. Toad came to her room shortly after.  
"Is it just me, or does this Nutcracker look a bit like Mario?" Peach asked. Toad looked at it. The Nutcracker had a mustache like Mario and over-alls and a red shirt like Mario's.  
"Just a little bit. It doesn't have the gut like Mario has," Toad answered. Peach looked over at Toad.  
"What? It's true," Toad protested. Peach took the cleaning stuff and began cleaning him.  
"I'll just go now, Princess. Holler if you need me," Toad explained. Toad left all the cleaning stuff there and left the room.  
"I wonder who gave you to me. You're such a handsome nutcracker," Peach said to the Nutcracker. She finished cleaning him.  
"I'll put these things away and then I'll be back," Peach said. Peach grabbed all the cleaning things and left. After a little bit, she came back.  
"I'm back," Peach announced. She walking over to the Nutcracker and picked it up. She hugged him.  
"I wish Mario was with me. I miss him," Peach said.  
"I am here," Mario said. Peach gasped and looked around. She didn't see Mario any where.  
"Where are you, Mario?" Peach questioned.  
"In your arms," Mario answered. Peach looked down at the Nutcracker.  
"Hi Peach," the Nutcracker said.  
"When I wished for Mario to be here, I didn't mean it like this!" Peach exclaimed. Peach started crying.  
"Calm down, Princess. It's not your fault. Bowser turned me into this," Mario the Nutcracker explained.  
"So you really are Mario?" Peach asked, drying her eyes.  
"Sadly, it is. We have to change me back!" Mario declared.  
"I agree. Let's get Luigi and Daisy and then get that dirty Bowser!" Peach steamed. Peach darted to her door to leave.  
"I don't think so," they heard a voice say. Just then, Bowser appeared at Peach's door.  
"Hey you, turn Mario back!" Peach demanded. She held out the Nutcracker.  
"I will if you give up your kingdom and be my wife," Bowser said.  
"I don't know about the wife part," Peach stated.  
"Peach don't! I'm not worth it! I'd rather be a happy Nutcracker living in the Mushroom Kingdom ruled by a nice beautiful Princess then a sad Mario living in the Mushroom kingdom ruled by an ugly mean Bowser!" Mario explained.  
"Yeah, but Peach, wouldn't you like to have your precious Mario back to his old self?" Bowser asked.  
"Not if it's in a kingdom ruled by you! Now you are going to turn Mario back because I say so!" Peach exclaimed.  
"I don't like THAT deal. How about this one!" Bowser shouted. All of the sudden Peach and Mario were in some sort of snow filled land.  
"Where are we?" Mario asked. Peach looked around.  
"Looks like the winter wonderland I wished for this morning," Peach replied. She started crying.  
"Now we will never get you back to normal and Bowser will take over the Mushroom kingdom!" Peach cried.  
"Peach, we will get everything back to normal. And look on the bright side, it's not even cold here!" Mario said.  
"You're right, it's not," Peach stood up. She looked at Mario and gasped.  
"Mario, your back to your normal size!" Peach exclaimed. Mario looked at himself.  
"Yeah, but I'm still a Nutcracker," Mario pointed out.  
"We've got to get out of here," Peach stated.  
"Yeah and get Bowser back!" Mario exclaimed. They both looked around.  
"I don't see a way out. I just see, CANDY FLOWERS!" Peach yelled excited. She ran over to a flower and picked it up. She took a bit out of it.  
"It's mint chocolate!" Peach exclaimed.  
"Peach, we've got to-" Mario stopped.  
"The snowflakes taste like mint ice cream!" Mario exclaimed.  
Mario and Peach started enjoying the deliciousness of the land.

*To be Continued!*  
*Will Mario and Peach get out of this tasty wonderland? Will Bowser be successful? Will Mario be a nutcracker forever?  
Find out in Chapter 2! Peach and the tasty Wonderland!*


	2. Peach and the Tasty Wonderland!

Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading my stories! PLease follow and check out my other stories! Please enjoy and please review! Your reviews mean alot to me!

Chapter two!

Peach and the Tasty Wonderland!

Peach and Mario ate until they were full.  
"Peach, shouldn't we be trying to get back?" Mario asked.  
"Oh no! I forgot! You're STILL a nutcracker and Bowser probably already took over the Mushroom kingdom! What are we going to do?!" Peach asked, worried.  
"We're going to get out of here, get me back to normal, and get the Mushroom Kingdom back!" Mario answered.  
"But HOW do we get back?! It just looks like a bunch of nothingness here!" Peach yelled.  
"You're right, but don't worry Peach. I, Mario Mario (Yes, his full name is Mario Mario)promise I will get us back to the Mushroom Kingdom safely!" Mario declared.  
Peach smiled.  
"Let's go see where this river leads," Mario said. Mario and Peach walked towards the river.  
"Look, a little boat! It looks like a giant leaf! Let's ride it to the end of this river," Peach said.  
"Okay!" Mario agreed. Peach got in the boat and sat down. Mario got in and grabbed a pair of paddles and began to row.  
"Mario, this is so beautiful! I thought Bowser would send us somewhere horrible, not somewhere so beautiful and tasty!" Peach explained.  
"I guess we got lucky!" Mario said. Peach dipped her hands in the water and then drank some water from her hands.  
"The water tastes like coconuts!" Peach exclaimed. They kept going until the sun began to set.  
"Mario, the sun is setting! What if the horrible stuff happens at night?" Peach asked.  
"Then I better row faster! Once we make it to land, we should make a campsite and get some sleep," Mario said.  
"What if on this part of the wonderland is where all the horrible stuff is and the exit?" Peach asked.  
"Then I will keep my promise and keep us safe through it all!" Mario declared.  
"Thanks Mario," Peach said. She laid down and went to sleep.  
"Peach is right. Why would Bowser send us here? Maybe something bad will happen later on. I better do my best to protect Peach," Mario thought.  
Mario stopped rowing and drank from the river.  
"It does taste like coconuts!" Mario thought. Mario continued rowing. After awhile, Mario could see the shore.  
"Peach wake up! I can see the land up ahead!" Mario shouted. Peach sat up.  
"Land? Really?!" Peach asked excited. She turned around and saw the land.  
"Hey it looks like a house on the land! Maybe people are there!" Peach exclaimed.  
Mario kept rowing until they finally made it to the other side. Mario stopped the boat and got out. He helped Peach out of the boat.  
"Let's check out the house," Peach said. Mario and Peach walked to the house. Mario knocked on the door.  
"It's only one story. I don't think a lot of people live here," Mario pointed out.  
"At least SOMEONE might be here to help us," Peach said.  
Peach knocked again and the door came open a little.  
"Let's just go inside," Peach said. She opened the door all the way and walked inside. Mario followed.  
"I don't think this is a good idea," Mario said.  
"Oh come on! What could happen? Plus you promised to protect me," Peach said. She walked further in.  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Peach asked loudly. Everything was dusty.  
"This place looks like it has been empty for years. I don't think we'll find anything," Mario said.  
"We could still look... unless you're scared," Peach said.  
"I'm not scared!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Then let's still look around," Peach said. They looked through the whole house.  
"See, I told you we would find nothing!" Mario exclaimed.  
"It was still worth a shot!" Peach said. She walked past Mario and towards the door, but then tripped.  
"Peach!" Mario shouted. He rushed to her side.  
"I'm okay. I just want to know what I tripped over," Peach said. Mario helped her up.  
They turned around only to see she tripped over a rug. Under the rug was a passage to the basement.  
"A way to the basement! Let's check it out!" Peach said. She lifted up the door.  
"Please be careful," Mario said.  
"I will," Peach replied. Peach grabbed a candle and pack of matches that were laying on a nearby table.  
She lit the candle and put the rest of the matches in he pocket.  
Peach went down the stairs with Mario following close behind.  
Once they got to the bottom, they saw a bunch of old, dusty, empty cans of what had food, scattered all over the floor.  
"It's just a messy basement!" Mario said. Peach kept looking around, but Mario stayed at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Mario! Look at this!" Peach said. Mario ran to her. Peach was looking at the wall.  
It was covered in writing, but the writings were on top of each other, so only some words were readable.  
Negative words like, "No, Stuck, Die, Hate, Failed, and Bye" were the words they saw here and there.  
Peach went to the end of the wall.  
Peach screamed and dropped the candle, enclosing them in total darkness.  
"Peach!" Mario screamed. He ran to Peach. She was just standing there.  
"What's wrong Peach?!" Mario asked. Peach pointed down at the floor ahead of her.  
"L-look," Peach barely said. Mario picked up the candle and re-lit it. He looked at what Peach pointed at and gasped.  
Mario saw a skeleton of a man with a marker in his hand. The writing at the way bottom of wall was readable. It read "THERE'S NO WAY OUT"  
The T was extra long as if he died while writing it.  
"There's no way out," Peach read.  
"W-we're stuck here," Peach said in a tiny voice. She put her head in her hands and began to cry. Mario put his arm around her.  
He led Peach to the stairs as she cried.  
Just then, the door at the top of the stairs slammed shut with a big bang.  
"The door!" Peach screamed.

To be Continued.  
*Is that dead guy right about there being NO WAY OUT? How did the door close? Will they get out of the basement? Will they get back to the Mushroom Kingdom?  
Find out in chapter three! Peach and the Escape!


	3. Peach and the Escape!

Hello! Thanks for reading! Please read my other Mario stories. Please follow and review. Your reviews mean a lot to me! Enjoy!

Chapter three!

Peach and the Escape!

Mario ran up the stairs, leaving the candle by Peach, and tried to open the door.  
"It.. won't.. budge!" Mario said in between grunts.  
"No! While Bowser takes over my kingdom, we're trapped in a winter wonderland in a basement with a dead body!" Peach yelled.  
She sat down on the bottom stair next to the candle and started crying even more.  
"Peach, don't worry! We will get out of here!" Mario said as he ran to her side and sat down next to her. He put her arm around her.  
"No we won't! Who knows how long THAT guy was here! He DIED here, Mario! He was here so long, he died!" Peach yelled.  
She put her head in her hands and cried even harder.  
"And now we'll be here so long that WE will die here!" Peach shouted.  
"Peach, calm down. I promised to get us back home safety and that's exactly what I am going to do!" Mario declared. He stood up and marched right up to the door.  
He hit the door with his wooden head as hard as he could.  
"Even though I'm made of wood, that still REALLY hurt!" Mario said while rubbing his head.  
"Mario, please be careful! I don't want to lose you too!" Peach said between sobs.  
"But I want to get us out of here!" Mario said back. He hit the door again with his head. Mario took the candle and went back towards the dead body.  
"Mario, what are you doing?!" Peach shouted.  
"Getting us out of here!" Mario declared. He started looking around and pushing over things.  
"Mario! Stop!" Peach shouted, scared by his behavior. Mario ignored her cries and continued to search frantically.  
"A-ha!" Mario shouted. He pulled a saw out from a box.  
"Mario! What are you going to do?!" Peach shouted even more scared. Mario darted towards Peach with the candle in one hand and the saw in the other.  
Peach screamed and covered her face with her arms. Mario ran past her and started sawing his way through the door. Peach breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Mario, for a second there I thought that all this turned you crazy! Peach explained.  
"Just crazy to get us out of here!" Mario said as he cut the door down. Saw dust was falling on his face as he worked.  
"Don't worry, Peach! I would never turn crazy and try to hurt you! I will get us out of here!" Mario said.  
"Thank you, Mario," Peach said as she dried her eyes.  
"Done!" Mario announced. He pushed the door on the rug of the floor on the main floor. He threw the saw up there too.  
"Come on, Peach. We're getting out of here!" Mario said with his hand out. Peach looked up at him and smiled. She ran up towards him.  
Peach reached her hand out to grab his. Just when their hands were about to touch, Peach screamed and she fell down.  
She looked back around and saw the skeleton holding on to her ankle. She screamed again.  
"MARIO!" Peach screamed with such terror. The skeleton started to drag her down the stairs.  
"PEACH!" Mario screamed back. He dived down and grabbed her hand.  
"There's no way out," the skeleton said.  
"MARIO!" Peach screamed again. Mario pulled her up and out of the basement.  
While Peach sat there in terror, Mario pushed a dresser down over the hole that lead to the basement.  
"Come on, let's get out of here," Mario said. He grabbed Peach's hand and darted out the house. He slammed the door shut.  
"Mario, now what do we do?" Peach asked as Mario continued to run away from the house as he held her hand.  
"Get far away from this crazy house, then make a campsite," Mario answered.  
"Can we please stop running? I'm getting tired," Peach begged. Mario and Peach stopped running.  
Peach and Mario started panting. After a while, their breathing was normal again.  
"Peach, your dress got ripped," Mario said. Peach looked down and saw the bottom part of her was torn off. Her dress now went up to her knees.  
"It doesn't matter. We just got to get out of here," Peach said.  
"Y-you're ankle," Mario said staring at her ankle. She looked down and saw the skeleton's hand still gripped around her ankle.  
Peach gasped. She pulled it off and threw it.  
"We should find somewhere safe to sleep. Even though this place seems like an innocent wonderland, it's not. I have a feeling that skeleton wasn't the only trouble we will come across," Peach explained.  
Mario nodded. He grabbed Peach's hand.  
"And we should also stick together," Mario said. Peach nodded. They started to look around for a safe place to sleep.  
"Look, a cave!" Peach exclaimed as she pointed at a cave up ahead.  
"We should quickly check it out before getting some sleep," Mario said.  
"And we will do it together," Peach said. Mario and Peach headed towards the cave.  
Once inside, Mario lit a match. The cave was only like 8 feet deep, so they were safe.  
"I'm so tired," Peach said yawning.  
"I don't think I CAN sleep after all that!" Mario exclaimed. He sat down and leaned againest the wall.  
"I'll stay guard while you sleep," Mario said.  
"Are you sure Mario?" Peach asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure! I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my only Princess Peach," Mario said.  
"Thanks, Mario," Peach said. She kissed Mario on the cheek and laid down with her head on Mario's lap. Mario smiled.

*The next day*

Mario woke up to the sun in his face.  
"I must of fallen asleep last night," Mario thought. He looked down at Peach only to see, she wasn't there! Mario stood up.  
"Peach?!" Mario yelled. Mario looked around the cave. She wasn't there.  
"Peach?!" Mario yelled again. He ran out of the cave.  
"Peach?!" Mario yelled. He looked around. He saw Peach walking towards the cave.  
"Peach!" Mario said happily. He ran up to her.  
"Mario, if I knew you were going to start a search party for me, I wouldn't have left to get breakfast!" Peach said with a smile.  
She was holding a giant leaf filled with all sorts of plants to eat.  
"I had no idea where you went. I was worried," Mario said.  
"Well it's not like I could of left a note. And I didn't want to wake you because you were sleeping so peacefully for someone who said they couldn't ever go to sleep again!" Peach said.  
"You could've of waken me," Mario said. Peach just giggled. Mario and Peach sat down and started to eat.  
"So what's the plan today?" Peach asked.  
"Look around for some way out," Mario said.  
"What I want to know is-," Peach couldn't finish because a crate fell from the sky and landed right in front of them.  
"Where did that come from?!" Mario asked.  
"More importantly, should we open it?" Peach asked.  
"Of course! There could be something in there that will help us!" Mario said. He pried open the crate. Inside was three cardboard boxes.  
"Boxes?" Mario asked confused.  
"Open them!" Peach said. She and Mario opened the boxes.  
"This one is full of clothes," Peach said as she pulled out a beautiful light pink gown.  
"This one is full of canned food. Like in that house," Mario said as he looked at the cans.  
"And the last one has potions," Mario said. He took out three potions.  
"There's a paper here too," Peach said. She took out the paper.  
"Put on the gown and drink the red potion to become the most beautiful princess of this land and have all your wishes come true," Peach read.  
"You're already the most beautiful princess of a land," Mario said.  
"Put the necklace on drink the pink potion to be the most handsome prince of a land and rule the land along side the most beautiful princess ever," Peach read.  
"You don't need to be with some other princess in some land. You have me and you live happily in my land," Peach said.  
"Drink the black potion now to go back home with the one you love most," Peach read.  
"I don't think we should drink any of these. I mean, we're in a land that BOWSER sent us to and this stuff fell from the sky," Mario said.  
"But this does explain how that guy had all that canned food like I was saying before this fell," Peach said.  
"Wait, one more thing is written on this," Mario said as he looked at the paper.  
"If two pairs touch and make a beautiful moment, the two may go back home," Mario read.  
"What does that mean?" Mario asked.  
"I don't know, but it's our only way out," Peach said.  
"Then what do we do now?" Mario asked.  
"Well usually when I can't figure out something hard like this, I just take a break and do whatever," Peach said.  
"So then do you want to just enjoy this place?" Mario asked.  
"I guess," Peach said. Mario grabbed her hand and started walking.  
"Two pairs touch," Peach said.  
"Sure is a tough one," Mario said.  
"Yeah," Peach said.  
"You know, in a weird way, I'm glad this happened," Mario said.  
"How?!" Peach asked.  
Mario stopped walking and held Peach's hands while looking at her.  
"Even though I'm a nutcracker and we got attacked by a skeleton, I had a good time. Because I was with the girl I loved most. I love you, Peach," Mario said.  
"Oh Mario, I love you too," Peach said. Mario gave Peach a kiss. When they broke the kiss, they were back at Peach's castle.  
"We're home, but how?" Peach asked confused.  
"Two pairs touch and make a beautiful moment. My pair of lips and your pair of lips touched and I guess we made a beautiful moment!" Mario said.  
"Wait so you knew that was our way out?" Peach asked.  
"Yeah," Mario said.  
"So you didn't mean what you said? You only did that to make the beautiful moment to send us home?" Peach asked.  
"No! I meant it with all my heart. I would never lie to you. I love you," Mario said.  
"I love you too," Peach said. They were about to kiss again, but then Bowser came in.  
"What are YOU two doing in MY castle? I banished you two to a place IMPOSSIBLE to escape from!" Bowser yelled.  
"Well we manage to always do the impossible," Mario said.  
"Shut up you wooden Nutcracker!" Bowser demanded.  
"Bowser, this is MY castle! Turn Mario back and leave!" Peach said.  
"Never!" Bowser said. He blew some dust in Peach's face. She passed out.  
"Peach!" Mario said as he went to her side. He held her.  
"She's not going to wake up for a long time, Mario," Bowser said. He blew some dust in Mario's face.  
Mario fell down to the ground.  
"There! Now I don't have to worry about them ever!" Bowser said.  
Just then, Luigi and Daisy came in.  
"Release them now Bowser!" Luigi said.  
"How did you guys escape?" Bowser asked.  
"That doesn't matter! What matters is Mario and Peach!" Daisy said. A bunch of mushroom guys came in the room and surrounded Bowser.  
"Surrender now and fix our Princess and Mario!" Toad demanded.  
"Fix them yourselves!" Bowser yelled. He disappeared.  
"Who cares about him! We need to focus on Mario and Peach!" Daisy yelled.  
"Mario! Please wake up!" Luigi said as he shook Mario.  
"What?" Mario said as he sat up.  
"Peach!" Mario exclaimed. Peach's head was lying on Mario's lap.  
"He gave her different stuff then you. I don't think she'll ever wake up," Daisy said.  
A couple of mushroom guys started to cry. Toadette ran up to Toad and held onto his arm.  
"Peach? Please wake up," Mario said. Mario shook her a little.  
"I don't care if I'm a Nutcracker forever, I just want my Peach back," Mario said. He laid his head down on Peach and began to cry.  
Toadette buried her head on Toad's chest and started crying.  
"So sh-she's?" Luigi asked.  
"I'm afraid so," Toad answered sadly. Daisy hugged Luigi and started to cry.  
"Peach, please wake up! I need you! I love you so much! I couldn't live without you! I love you, Peach" Mario said still crying.  
All of the sudden, Mario turned back into his normal self and Peach was in a beautiful gown.  
"Mario, look the Princess's dress! It changed" Toad said.  
Mario looked at Peach's dress and Toad was right!  
"M-Mario?" Peach asked.  
"You're alive!" Mario exclaimed with happiness. He hugged her.  
"Oh Peach! I thought I lost you!" Mario exclaimed.  
"Mario, you're not a Nutcracker anymore!" Peach said.  
Mario looked and he was normal again.  
"I think this calls for a celebration!" Luigi exclaimed.  
"Yeah!" everyone, but Mario and Peach cheered.

*Later that day in the backyard of Peach's castle.*

Everyone was dancing and happy that Mario and the princess survived and that Bowser failed in taking over the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Luigi and Daisy were dancing, Toadette and Toad were dancing, Yoshi and Birdo, were dancing and Peach and Mario were dancing.  
"Mario, I'm glad I was with you in that Wonderland. If I wasn't with you, I probably wouldn't of ever gotten out of there. Thank you Mario," Peach said.  
"We're safe and together now and that's all that matters," Mario said as they danced.  
"I love you, Mario," Peach said.  
"I love you too, Peach," Mario said.

The End

Thanks everyone for reading this story! If you haven't read my other Mario story, I hope you that you will. Please follow and review if you liked this story.  
See you next time in my next Mario story! A new surprise Mario character will be in my next story. I hope you will stick around for future Mario stories of mine.


End file.
